Underfell another story
by Larrydog
Summary: a human has fallen in the underground how are they gonna survive in a place where everything wants to kill you?


Chapter 1: pacifist

A long time ago, humans and monsters lived on the surface. But not in harmony. The two different beings hated one another and were always at war. Soon the humans thought of a way to end this after a surprise attack. The humans put all the monsters underground and sealed them away with a magic spell so they could never return. As years went by, humans became much nicer from those times and Mankind started to evolve. With time going on, the war between monsters was almost forgotten and only a certain number remember that. The only way to ever see them was to climb the mountain and drop down a hole that was at the top. This, is where our main character was.

He laid there trying to take in his surroundings which was very difficult since the room was very dark. The only thing he could feel were the flowers that broke his fall and the quietness around him. After a few moments and few tries he lifted himself up. His yellow eyes slightly piercing through the darkness. As he got up he started to look at himself he was wearing a grey sweater with a hoodie and a black and white striped shirt, greyish red pants and very dark hair. He started to make his way forward until he saw a door in which he entered. After taking a few new steps in this also dark and empty room he came across a flower which was in the center of the room but there was something strange about it. It had a face. The face looked forlorn and some of his petals was cut in half and he seemed really tired and scared of something as he got to look at you.

"Howdy…." he said with in a very forceful way, "are you here to finish me off stranger? Because if you are just make it quick…" he said without any feeling at all. The human kneeled down to his level and could see the pain this flower (somehow) was going through and pet his leaves with a smile which made the Flower look up at him in surprise.

"What are you doing…? I'm guessing you're new to the underground huh?" he guessed and the human shook his head agreeing. "Well good buddy, I should tell you that there are many monsters down here who will kill you on the spot. It's really dangerous for any human to be down here" he said looking away from him "it's killed or be killed down here and it's….horrible". The human just stayed looking at him without showing much expression from what he said he got up and looked around a little bit to which he found a lone flower pot nearby which he walked to and took hold of then came back to the flower and dig him out the dirt (kinda like a dog) and put him inside the pot which the flower just looked even more confused "Wait, what are you doing…..where are you taking me?" he said panicking a little bit and saw the humans making his way to the door in front of them "So you wanna take me on your adventure?" the human noded which made the flower sigh "Well, if your gonna get out of here you will need my help. Besides, I hope you have the right mindset to do this bud" he said as the human started to walk in the ruins. "By the way, my name is …..flowey, flowey the flower. What's yours"? The human looked at him and decided to break his silence:

"My name is Larry" he simply said and flowey started to have a small weak smile

"Larry huh? That's a nice name...you know you remind me of someone I knew and you look a lot like him and…." then he just stopped talking looking like if he was gonna start crying if he went any further with that story.

"W-well it's not important, let's just keep going I guess" then he went quiet for awhile. Soon they reached a room with leaves and stairs and in between them was a red twinkling star like object. "Oh I see you have found a save point, I use this all time. It can help bring you back from the edge of death, but it only works for people who are very determined. Well, who knows, maybe you are. I do sense something in you and you will need to be determined" flowey explained and Larry seemed to think about it for a second and placed his hand on the save point and after he did he saw big letters that said "SAVED" that disappeared shortly after which left. Larry a little confused but seeing how flowey made no reaction to it, that must've been normal for that to happen. So after that, he walked up the right stairs and made his way more into the ruins unsure what else was in store for him but as flowey just told him he will need some determination to be able to get through it all.

Then he entered a room with a few buttons, a closed door, and lever on the wall. Larry was a bit confused on what do too "Oh this is a puzzle. There are a lot of these in the underground. This one is pretty simple, just press 4 of the buttons, pull the lever, and the door will open" Flowey explained. Larry did as he was told and just like that, the door opened and as he went to it he saw there was a message on the wall "Only the fearless my proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road." Larry felt his heart/soul sink a little but decided that he needed to keep going anyway.

He entered the next room and it seemed very straightforward and Larry had himself a laugh when he read the sign off the path that said "stay on the path" which made flowey groan. Larry went through it and pressing the two levers with a third one that did nothing and went to the next room where he saw a dummy.

"This is training room where I need to show you something. But first, I need you to stand next to the dummy" Larry did just that and a heart got pulled to his chest "That is your soul, it's the very culmination of your being and what you are in is in battle mode where you will need to use your soul to survive and in my honest opinion I think it's best that you kill everything down here for your own protection" Flowey said and Larry looked at the dummy and looked around and found a stick that seemed very tough and decided to pick it up and looked at it and thought of what flowey said as battle mode ended and Larry entered the next room.

As he entered the next room it looked pretty peaceful with Larry seeing another puzzle in the distance that kinda worried him a little bit but kept walking toward it. Soon, out of nowhere, Larry was pulled back into battle mode where something called a Froggit appeared and it was glaring at Larry

"Alright so you know what you need to do?" Larry nodded and looked at the frog and gave him a compliment that the frog didn't understand. But with how he was having a problem holding his glare, Larry could tell he was flattered anyway but didn't wanna show it "What are you doing?" and as he said that, the froggit started to attack and somehow Larry started to avoid most of them and was only hit once. His HP went down to 18. Flowey was confused when Larry gave a few more compliments and the frog couldn't help but smile and hopped away satisfied "Why didn't you attack?" Larry just stayed silent and kept walking until he met a spike puzzle and treaded carefully getting through it as he kept going. Flowey was still looking at him wondering what was going through his head but it was simple.

He didn't want to hurt anyone no matter what flowey said Larry knows there is good in the monsters and that frog was proof enough for him to believe that and he was somehow, someway going to need to do it. He just needed the determination.

"You're a very strange kid" Flowey said and Larry just smiled and kept going.

well here is the first chapter I know its short but I wasn't sure how much I wanted to add here since it's kinda the intro but the other chapters will be much long and as you see I used my oc and made him a human I hope you guys don't mind

and I wanna give a big shout out too my Mate for editing it for me check out his page :)

and please tell me what you think criticism encouraged here


End file.
